Stray
by w i t h m a r i e
Summary: I have this sick idea for a story. Anyway this story is about a girl who shakes up the Forks world. This takes place place after New Moon. Jasper-Alice fans don't be made at me. "Why does he intrigue her so?," "Why wont he leave me alone?"


((AN: I don't own Twilight, the characters and all that.))

I starred at the directions, wishing I had gotten Olivia to write down the directions.

I thought I was being smart, going online to get the directions. My dad offered to take me there but my pride wouldn't let me. Plus the fact that I had just gotten my license and a car persuaded me to go there myself.

The car began to rock at an unsteady pace when I reached the 'Welcome to Forks' sign. After a mile it began to grown and wine like a five year-old.

"Come on Diego. (I even named him.) Just five more miles. Come on baby," I pleaded as the car began to slow down.

This couldn't happen to me today. I just got this car. Yes, it wasn't made in this millennium but Diego wasn't ready for retirement. I did all I could as Diego began to crawl at an even slower pace. I pushed hard on the gas pedal, I even began rubbing the dashboard, trying to comfort him but we eventually stopped.

Blood rushed to my face as I slammed both hands on the steering wheel. "God, Diego, why did you do this to me? I know we haven't been through a lot together but there are certain things I expect from you! I put my money and love into you and this is what I get."

Diego's only response was a slight knocking. I reached into my purse and pulled out my cell phone and dialed Olivia's number.

"Hey Olivia, Its Natalie….Yeah the car broke down on me….I know right…Um, Can you pick me up?....I'm not really sure.."

I stepped out of the car to survey my surroundings.

"Wow, it's really pretty down here Liv…"

I began to take in the beautiful forestry and cool gray sky that was all around me.

"_Natalie, don't get off topic!"_

"Oh, sorry Liv. It looks like I'm by some tired gas station….I can't read the sign….There's a police station across from it…You know it?....Okay…Yeah I know…Bye."

I pressed 'end' and leaned on the side of my car. I turned my head up to the sky as the cool breeze sent chills up my spine. It was so quiet you could hear the tree's sway with the wind.

"It's beautiful isn't it Diego?" I remarked; Diego replied with yet another rocking noise.

I could hear a car come up from the opposite side. As it drove past I could see that it was a sleek SUV. I watched as it made a U-turn and began to head back my way.

I watched silently as the occupants began to slide out of the car. "Are you having some car trouble?" The guy had very soft blonde hair and features to match. His eyes were a sharp gold and skin whiter than snow. I laughed slightly at the thought before answering.

"Um..Yeah. Diego kind of went out on me as soon as he felt the cool air." I answered, hoping I had made a friendly joke. Although these strangers seemed friendly enough I kept up my guard.

Neither laughed. (Another failed attempt at comedy.) "A jump might help," the other stranger replied. She was shorter than me and significantly shorter than her companion. She had short brown hair and a bright smile that nearly hurt my eyes.

"That sounds good. Let me just get my jumper cable." I walked to the trunk and, after digging through a pile of college applications and financial aid forms, found them.

As I came back around, the blonde boy held his hand out. I accepted his request, being that I never knew how to use them to begin with. (I just got my license.)

The brunette and I began to talk as the guy connected the cables.

"You named your car Diego?"

"Yeah. I have a bad habit at getting attached to inanimate objects. I think there's a name for it but I never bothered looking it up."

"Well he looks like he's been through a lot. He's certainly past his prime years."

"Yeah. A car's a car though. As long as it can get me from one place to another I'm good. However I might have to dump him."

This time I got a laugh from the blonde one. Or maybe he was just clearing his throat. (Either way it still counts).

"Try starting it." He said as he made his way back to his SUV.

I nodded and jumped back into the driver's seat and turned the key in the ignition. Diego gave a low growl.

"Again?" I called back.

I watched him nod and then turned the key again. Diego began to growl then the he began to shake with excitement.

"Success!" I cheered. The brunette laughed (yes!) and walked back to the SUV; waving before she hopped back in. The blonde came back to take the cables off and walked over to my window.

"Thanks a bunch." I answered trying to show my appreciation.

"You're welcome. Just try not to do this again." Although his face was grave I could tell he was making a joke.

I laughed as he made his way back to the SUV and drove off.

((AN: That's all for now. I appreciate suggestions and good-spirited criticism.))


End file.
